


Iwatobi Police Station

by SophiaThePixelGarden



Category: Free!
Genre: Comforting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Police AU, Policeman!Rin, policeman!makoto, rei is kinda evil?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaThePixelGarden/pseuds/SophiaThePixelGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is used to his rich life. He lives secluded, mostly under his father's thumb. He's been held ransom on several occasions, but he's told himself that it doesn't bother him. He's okay, really. He's used to it.</p><p>So why does this one brunette policeman doubt him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my writing book FOREVER! I've actually finished it (I think???), I just need to type it up.  
> One night I randomly got this idea, so I started writing it and it ended up really long.  
> If you're still reading this, you can play SPOT THE COMMUNITY REFERENCE! It is so miniscule and vague that I don't even know if anyone will find it. If you do, I will congratulate you and forever hail you as my leader.

Two people sat located in a basement, their faces obscured by darkness. One of these people was Rei Ryugazaki, a criminal with an ego bigger than his criminal record, which wasn’t too impressive to begin with, anyway. He was known by the local police for trying to pull off a series of successful crimes with the sole purpose of being internationally known as a criminal mastermind.

Unfortunately for Rei, he was horrible at executing his plans. Sure, they were well-made in theory, but Rei lacked the nerve and sometimes common sense needed to be an evil genius. Often, he just ended up with a backfiring scheme and hours of mandatory community service.

But no more would Rei Ryugazaki have to pick up trash by the highway, wearing an unsightly and ill-fitting orange jumpsuit. He was certain that this would be the crime to end all crimes. He had Haruka Nanase, the son of a wealthy CEO, tied up in a chair. Finally! Rei was just one ransom note away from sweet riches.

Haruka was feeling a whole lot less enthusiastic about his kidnapping. He sat in the dark with bound wrists, listening to Rei explain, in great detail, why his plan was sure to work. Haruka squirmed in his chair, trying to make out the figure in front of him.

A few minutes ago, he had walked out of his house, expecting his usual driver to be in the driveway. Instead, he was held at gunpoint to get into a car. He was almost certain that the gun was just a water pistol spray-painted black, but he didn’t really want to cause a fight.

Rei continued his speech, threatening Haruka’s safety, waving his gun around. Haruka just wanted to go home and take a mid-day nap. He didn’t care what Rei did to his bank account. It wasn’t like this was the first time Haruka had become a hostage, just because of his father’s affluent status.

Suddenly, Rei stopped speaking, drawing Haruka out of his thoughts. Rei looked down at Haruka, still tied up in a chair and smiled, feeling very pleased with himself.

“If you’re not going to talk,” Rei grinned, “I’m going to have to make you.” He raised his pistol, about to strike Haruka on his head. Haruka sighed to himself.

“You’re holding it wrong,” Haruka chastised. The guy was such an amateur.

“Huh?” Rei asked, confused.

A second later, the door to the basement thumped. Rei spun around, shocked by the noise.

“What the-?”

One more thud and the flimsy door flung open, still barely holding onto to its hinges. Haruka closed his eyes, the sudden brightness momentarily blinding him. When he opened them again, he watched in awe as a group of police officers stood in the room.

An officer who seemed to be in charge pointed at Rei.

“Get him!”

Two other policemen behind him quickly sprinted past, bursting into action. One positively tackled Rei while the other tasered him.

All of this happened in blindingly quick succession, and Haruka was fully engrossed in watching the scene unfold, so a tap on his shoulder startled him. He was surprised to turn his head to meet the gentle, green eyes of the officer who was in charge. He was leaning down so that he could be eye level with Haruka.

“Hello,” the officer said, smiling. Haruka found this small formality odd, unnecessary and somewhat endearing. “My name is Makoto,” the officer started. (Haruka was sure that there was some sort of irony in such a well-built guy having a rather feminine name.) “What’s yours?”

“Haruka Nanase.”

“Okay, Haruka,” Makoto continued, having to slightly raise his voice to be heard over the commotion. “I’m going to untie you, and then we’ll go down to the station to ask you some questions. Alright?”

 _Actually,_ Haruka thought, _you don’t have to do that. I don’t even mind being tied up if you’re in the room, really._

Out loud, Haruka stuck out his bottom lip slightly, as though contemplating all available options. After a few seconds, he slowly nodded his head. Truthfully, Haruka would have liked nothing more than to just go home, have a bath a shake off the entire experience. But, he supposed, going to “the station” with this guy couldn’t be that bad.

“Great!” Makoto praised, standing up straight. He kneeled down onto the floor, beginning to undo the textbook example knots that chained Haruka’s arms to the chair.

 

Half an hour later, Haruka found himself in a bleak interview room, sitting in an uncomfortable chair. He caressed his wrists, now adorning purple-red lines. He didn’t have to wait much longer as a familiar face finally came into the room.

Makoto pulled out a chair from under the table and sat down opposite Haruka.

“So, Haruka,” Makoto began, “according to police records, this isn’t the first time that something like this has happened to you.”

Haruka looked down in his lap, not sure how to respond.

“It’s because of my dad’s wealth,” he explained, purposely not making eye contact with Makoto. “People try and hold me ransom.”

The issue of Haruka being subject to multiple kidnappings was always an odd one.

“You don’t seem terribly phased by it.”

Haruka looked up to see Makoto staring at him. Haruka shrugged.

“Whatever,” he said, simply, “Doesn’t bother me.”

Makoto raised an eyebrow, never losing his signature smile.

“Well, anyway,” Makoto continued, “What we need to discuss is Ryugazaki.”

“Rei?”

“Yes,” Makoto said, trying to hold back a laugh. “You’ll never believe how we out where he was keeping you. He signed his full name on the ransom note. _His full name._ ” Makoto shook his head, almost fondly. “So, do you know him personally?”

Haruka shook his head a little too vigorously. Partially to answer the question, and partially to make himself stop staring at Makoto’s shining eyes.

The interview continued for another 15 minutes, as Makoto asked various questions about how Haruka managed to end up in Rei’s basement.

 

Haruka was finally allowed to go home. He would be called in later when his father was be back in town to discuss pressing charges.

As he stood in the lobby, finishing a call to his driver, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Hanging up the phone, he turned around to see Makoto.

“Hey, um, Haruka,” he started, looking...embarrassed? “I want you to know that...well, if you feel like you need to talk about what happened today or if you feel worried, you can talk to me.” Makoto seemed very flustered as he said all of this. “A-anyway! You can call the precinct and ask for me or, or if I’m not there, you can call this number.”

Makoto quickly got a rectangle of paper from his pocket. He held it out, offering it to Haruka, who just stared at it.

He...he had to...Haruka had to have been dreaming. This was definitely not possible. This sort of divine occurrence had to be happening in his head. There was no way that someone like Makoto, with his gentle behavior and gorgeous smile, was offering his personal phone number to someone as socially inept as Haruka.

Haruka quickly swiped the slip on paper, pocketing it. He lifted his head up and gifted Makoto with one of his little-known smiles before turning around and walking out of the building.

Maybe if one were to really pay attention, one would have seen a slight bounce in Haruka’s step. So slight, it would be easy to assume that it was imaginary, but rest assured, it was there.

 

Makoto swore that his heart had skipped a beat. He gripped his shirt, certain that he was going to die any second. He turned around to see his fellow police officer, Rin, leaning on the receptionist’s desk with a smirk.

“Hmm...” Rin began, clearly enjoying himself.

“Get back to work,” Makoto scolded, trying to sound domineering.

“I feel like giving out your phone number is a little more than standard protocol, officer Tachibana.” Rin’s eyes were positively sparkling with glee.

Makoto groaned and sat down on one of the metal benches, putting his head in his hands. He felt the bench move again as Rin sat next to him, chuckling.

“I don’t have a shot with him, do I?” Makoto groaned. He looked up to see Rin shaking his head, which Makoto took to mean no, but then he spoke up.

“Makoto, you’re an idiot.”

“Eh?”

Rin rolled his eyes.

“Any person with functioning eyes and a brain would love to have you as their significant other. This ‘Haruka’,” Rin said his name with contempt, “I don’t know if he’s good enough for you, because you’re streets ahead of him. So, you need to tell me every last detail when you two hook up,” Rin finished, grinning.

Makoto blinked in shock, taking in everything that Rin had just said. He had no other way to react other than by leaning over and hugging Rin.

“H-hey!” Rin struggled, trying to break free, but Makoto had really strong arms.

“Thank you, Rin! You’re the best friend I could ever ask for!”

“Makoto! You’re crushing my ribs.”

 

That night, Makoto started getting ready for bed. He made sure to put his phone on his bedside table. Just in case.

Earlier, when he had just arrived at his own rather quaint apartment, he had felt a little disappointed that Haruka hadn’t called him.

Hell, if Makoto really wanted to call Haruka himself, he could have, easily. Okay, so maybe getting Haruka’s number via the police station’s records was one of those not-quite-legal things, but the point is, it was still an option.

So he drifted into an uneasy sleep, meaning it was no surprise that he woke up the instant his phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka was in bed. All afternoon he had held his phone in his hand, contemplating whether or not he should call that dreamy police officer. He wanted nothing more than to just listen to his voice for hours upon hours. But that would’ve seemed desperate, right?

Haruka was willing to admit that he was terrible at reading other people and letting others read him. But Makoto just seemed so open. Even in a situation as solemn as a police interview, he could smile.

Half of Haruka wanted to take Makoto out with him, to show the entire world how wonderful he was. The other, more selfish part of him wanted to take Makoto home and keep him all to himself.

So he went to bed, caught in a tangle of confusing emotions. As he lay in his half-empty king-sized bed, the silence surrounding him seemed to grow, a reminder of his loneliness.

Haruka sighed, closing his eyes. He just needed some sleep. He could think about this in the morning.

A loud, sudden crash resonated somewhere in the house, causing Haruka to shoot up in bed.

Haruka felt his breath become shallow. His heart sped up and it felt too hot to stay under his blankets.

 _Someone’s in the house,_ he thought. _It’s going to happen again._

He scrambled to the side of his bed, grasping at the floor. No phone. _Fuck!_

That meant it had to be on his desk. Haruka wasn’t sure if he could remain conscious, much less stand up and get his damn phone.

 _Okay, okay._ Haruka started to control his breathing. Even in his panicking state, he knew that he had to calm down. _If I can get my phone, I can call Makoto and he can help me._

Haruka took another deep breath. He stood up quickly, trying not to think about how much safer his bed was. Seconds later, he was back under the covers, phone in hand. He scrolled through his sparse list of contacts and called Makoto.

_Makoto, Makoto, Makoto. Please pick up._

The time on the phone showed that it was almost 1am. Haruka told himself that he didn’t have a chance at this hour. He was going to die tonight and he completely deserved it for ever thinking that someone like Makoto could care about him, even slightly.

The call was picked up on the second ring.

 

“Haruka? Are you okay? Do you need help? Should I come over? Haruka?”

Haruka held his phone up to his ear with a shaky hand. He brought it closer to himself and let out a choked sob.

“Haruka?”

“Th-there’s someone.”

“Where? Who?”

“There’s a person in my house. It’s g-going to happen again, Makoto.”

“I’m coming over, Haruka.”

Haruka’s eyes stung and the back of his throat hurt.

“Please don’t leave the phone. Please, I’m scared. I’m really scared.”

There was a lot of shuffling on Makoto’s end for a few seconds.

“Okay, Haruka, I’m dressed. I’m going down to my car. Stay on the line, okay?”

_I’ll never leave this phone. Even at gunpoint, if it comes to that._

“Okay.”

 

Minutes later, Makoto was at the door of a huge house. He checked the address, making sure that it was Haruka’s. It seemed very gaudy and expensive. Very anti-Haruka.

“Haruka, I need to hang up now. I’m at your front door and I’m coming in,” Makoto explained, surveying the area.

“Alright,” Haruka replied. Makoto could hear despair in his voice. A normal part of being a police officer was dealing with hysterical and terrified people. Makoto fully understood this when he decided to become an officer. However, hearing Haruka instilled a need in Makoto to just reach out and help him in any way possible.

So Makoto ended the call, reluctantly. He turned the handle on the front door, expecting it to be locked. He was surprised to see it open with ease.

 _Either someone has picked the lock,_ Makoto mused, _or Haruka just doesn’t lock his doors._

He walked in, closing the door behind him. On the drive there, Haruka had told Makoto that he kept hearing scuffing in the kitchen.

Makoto had never liked guns, and tried to avoid violence as a whole. So he had brought a tazor with him. He would only use it as a last resort to dispatch the criminal.

Makoto stood with his back against a wall, listening. Indeed, if he concentrated, he could hear shuffling noises.

He slowly began to tip-toe through the hallway, aware of every breath he took, every rustle of clothing. He made his way to the kitchen door and stood outside, listening.

He could hear the clanking of...plates?

 _What exactly does this criminal want?_ Makoto wondered. Come to think of it, the light wasn’t even on in the kitchen, and Makoto couldn’t see any flashes of a torch. _So, if no one is in there..._

 _The pieces of the puzzle instantly fell into place. Makoto stepped_ into the doorway, examining the kitchen. He watched, bemused, as a tiny, furry creature jumped off the counter and onto the floor.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me,” Makoto laughed. He flicked the light on, making the white cat look at him. He kneeled down, extending his hand, offering to pet the cat.

As the kitty purred into his palm, Makoto smiled. He had to go upstairs and tell Haruka that there was nothing to worry about.

 

Haruka was, in fact, very worried. He hadn’t heard anything for a while. The clanging had stopped, but having no sound to indicate what was happening might have been worse. Haruka closed his eyes, willing himself to think about anything but Makoto lying in a pool of blood.

Instead, he concentrated on listening for any noises. He could hear...footsteps. They were so quiet that Haruka had to wonder if they were really there, but as they came closer, he became certain that they were real. Someone was coming up to his room.

Haruka sat up in his bed, swallowing thickly. He watched his door, terrified of what would be behind it. It creaked, slowly opening to reveal...

“Makoto!” Haruka gasped. He clutched his blanket closer to himself.

Makoto ran to Haruka’s bedside, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Haruka, everything’s fine! It turns out that there was just a cat in your house and it started playing with your dishes. It probably got in through a window or something, which reminds me! You should definitely lock-”

Haruka grabbed Makoto’s wrist, pulling it closer to his face, and sobbed.

“Haruka?”

 _If I know that there’s nothing in my house,_ Haruka wondered, _then why am I still scared?_

“I thought that I was fine,” Haruka mumbled, clutching Makoto’s hand like it was a childhood teddy bear. “I thought that I had gotten over it.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. He sat down on the bed next to Haruka, tentatively wrapping his arm around Haruka’s shoulders. Haruka closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath, before continuing.

“I hate my father and his stupid wealth. All it’s ever gotten me is kidnapped. I try and hide it but...” Haruka turned away for a moment. Makoto appreciated that admitting all of this to someone Haruka had just met was going to take a lot of effort.

Haruka let out another shuddering breath before he turned back to Makoto. His face was inches from Makoto’s, and even in the dark Makoto could see tears in Haruka’s waterfall eyes.

“...But every day I wake up, afraid to leave my own house! Every day I’m reminded that I’m just another one of my father’s assets! D-do you know that my father has been out of the country for the past week? When I told him about me being held hostage, do you know what he said?” Haruka rubbed his eyes, angrily.

“He said: ‘Again?’ He didn’t even ask me how I felt.”

Makoto felt his heart sting. He wanted to take Haruka out of his cruel reality and show him that he could be loved, that he was worth enough to be loved.

Haruka nestled into Makoto’s shoulder, gripping his shirt, trying to slow down his breathing.

“I’m sorry, Haruka,” Makoto comforted, embracing Haruka and patting his hair. He leant down and lightly kissed Haruka’s forehead.

“Everyone always leaves,” Haruka mumbled, “Please don’t leave.”

Makoto only hugged Haruka more tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka woke up first, sitting up, taking a moment to figure out where he was. There was light in his eyes, and he was hugging an angel, but he didn’t remember dying. He felt a quick moment of panic, looking at Makoto, trying to remember what had happened the night before.

Relief flooded Haruka’s thoughts as he realized that nothing fully significant had happened. Well, other than Haruka admitting his innermost thoughts and feelings to a guy that he barely knew.

And yet, here Makoto still was, having not run away from Haruka and his warped past. Here he was, willing to fully accept Haruka, regardless of his flaws.

Haruka turned to look at Makoto, who was snoring very softly and cutely. The night before, Makoto had discarded most of his uniform, and was just wearing a singlet and boxers. He hadn’t questioned Haruka’s need for warmth from another human body, he’d just complied.

Haruka shuffled a little closer to Makoto, lightly kissing his cheek, hoping that Makoto wouldn’t mind. When he moved back, Makoto’s eyes were still closed, but his breathing was much lighter.

He was pretending to be asleep.

Makoto opened his eyes. He grinned up at Haruka, who looked away, feeling shame from being caught.

“Sorry, I thought...” Haruka’s ramble of an apology was cut short by Makoto’s divine smile beaming at him, telling him that it was okay.

Makoto sat up, embracing Haruka and bringing their noses together. Haruka’s vibrant, blue eyes stared into Makoto’s accepting, green ones.

Getting intimate with Makoto was a little embarrassing for Haruka, but he loved it all the same.

 

Makoto sat at Haruka’s dining table, still in his sleeping attire. He contentedly leaned on his elbow, smiling as he gazed over Haruka’s back. Haruka continued to fry fish for breakfast, unaware.

Eventually, Haruka finished breakfast (having cooked the food to perfection, of course). He brought out the plates, serving Makoto and himself.

Makoto scooted over next to Haruka, smiling a little devilishly before giving him a long kiss on the cheek.

Haruka turned back to him, a questioning look on his face.

“What?” Makoto asked.

“Why do you do that?” Haruka asked, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Do what?”

“Randomly kiss me, and be affectionate, and...stuff.”

Makoto frowned.

“Is that weird?”

Haruka was acting shy all of a sudden.

“N...no. I mean, I like it. It’s just...no one’s ever done that sort of thing for me.”

The warmth of a bright smile coming from Makoto practically set fire to the room.

“I guess I’ll have to do it more. You know, so you can get used to it,” Makoto replied.

Haruka thought for a moment before showing a small smile of his own.

“Maybe I’ll have to be more affectionate, too.”

 

Rin Matsuoka sat in his office at the police station, staring at his computer. He groaned and stretched, tired from his workload.

A knock was heard on his door.

“Come in!” he yelled, still typing.

The door slowly opened, revealing Makoto (who was looking quite sheepish) on the other side. He stepped in, donning a slightly disheveled uniform.

Rin pushed his wheelie chair away from his desk, surprised. He took in the full view of Makoto, usually the station’s most obedient officer, looking unkempt. Rin raised an eyebrow.

“Well, what did _you_ get up to last night?” He asked, obviously delighted with these sudden turn of events. Makoto’s eyes narrowed.

“Get your head out of the gutter, Rin,” he scolded (with just a hint of a smile), ruffling the redhead’s hair. “Nothing happened. Haruka just called me. So...I went over to his place, and I stayed the night. No big deal.”

Rin’s mouth opened in shock. He sat in silence for a few seconds, stunned.

“N- _no big deal_?” he screeched, finding his tongue. “What are you talking about, ‘no big deal’? I so called this happening! I _knew_ that you had a thing for the guy!”

Rin pumped his fist in the air, accomplished. He stopped mid-pump, suddenly staring at Makoto again.

“You work _fast_ , though.”

Makoto’s cheeks lit up at that last comment. He quickly touched his face, feeling the prominent heat radiating from his face.

“I’m telling you, Rin. Nothing happened. You’re being delusional,” Makoto concluded, walking out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Rin shook his head, amazed. _Whatever,_ he thought, turning back to his computer. _Makoto can say what he wants. I **saw** that bruise on his neck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back with a brand new chapter!!! Sorry for the delay/length but now I've finished this story!! Hooray!! The delay was mainly because school started like 5 days ago. :(
> 
> But what's this? I haven't marked this story as complete? What does that mean???  
> It means that though the main story has finished, there's still a little bonus that I want to write and put up. Hold on to your butts!
> 
> As always, thanks for all the comments that I've gotten! Every time I get a notification that someone has commented on this I literally dance around my room. Like a nerd. W/E.
> 
> Hopefully I'll fully finish soon. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Rei Ryugazaki considered himself many things. Smart, attractive, maybe a little evil.

Alright, maybe a lot evil. Maybe an evil genius who should've been worshipped by the world, praised as a god.

So he'd made _one_ mistake! No big deal. Everyone makes mistakes, even evil geniuses. In the back of a police car, restricted by handcuffs, Rei was not questioning his genius. He was questioning the validity of the legal system.

"Officer, may I ask you something?" Rei snapped.

The policeman driving glanced in the rear-view mirror.

"What is it?" He replied, monotone.

"Is it a CRIME to want to be known? Is it ILLEGAL to want to be simultaneously admired and feared? Is this what the police force stands for?"

The officer scoffed.

"You signed your full name on a ransom note."

_"That is not what we are discussing!"_

 

Upon being brought into the police station, Rei was hastily thrown into an unbelievably unsanitary prison cell. He stood in those four walls, incredulous.

"You can't leave me here!" He screeched.

The few policemen ambling around the jail completely ignored Rei's outburst.

"Hey, I know you!"

Rei spun around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, surveying the room.

"Who said that?" Rei asked, not immediately finding the perpetrator. He turned around again, coming face-to-face with a short, overbearing blonde.

"I did!" The blonde replied, taking a step closer to Rei, invading his personal space. Rei took a step further away, managing to fall over.

"Oh no," Rei mumbled, look up from the floor into pink eyes. "It's _you_."

The blonde grinned, sticking his hand down to Rei.

"My name's Nagisa!"

Rei knew already knew Nagisa's name, due to having prior relations with him. Hell, Rei had tried to pull off a heist with the guy before. In retrospect, the whole thing probably would have gone much more smoothly without Nagisa.

For one thing the kid was, at any given time, strapped to the teeth with guns. Rei would have appreciated the preparation, but it's pretty obvious when a 165cm "man" is packing.

This, amongst many other sudden acts of violence and mayhem displayed by Nagisa, made Rei rather weary of even staying near the blonde. But the thing that got Rei to finally abandon the heist altogether was the fact that Nagisa had a crush on him.

Okay, Rei was fully willing to admit that he looked pretty darn handsome. He worked out, and thought that he was more attractive than the average male. So some crushes were to be expected.

However, Nagisa didn't possess a mere schoolgirl crush on Rei. The dude was _obsessed_. He'd follow Rei everywhere, constantly talking to him. It would take literal brute force to keep him out of Rei's house.

Sometimes that didn't even work. Rei still remembered waking up at 4am, looking into those same bright pink eyes.

He shuddered at that memory, now standing up.

"I remember you," Rei explained, narrowing his eyes. Nagisa only smiled ever-so-sweetly in reply.

"Good," Nagisa beamed, "Then you won't mind if we get a little intimate!" he declared, advancing towards Rei.

Before Rei could react, Nagisa had already jumped on him, almost toppling the both of them in the process. Rei quickly clung onto Nagisa, not daring to let him fall. This proved to be a terrible mistake, as Nagisa only took this as a show of affection.

"I knew that you'd come around!" Nagisa shouted, tightening his arms around Rei's neck and viciously kissing him on the cheek.

Rei reeled back, falling over (again).

"You're unbelievable," Rei muttered, turning away. He could practically feel heat radiating from Nagisa's smile. Or...maybe his face was just turning red.

"You know you love me," Nagisa replied, giggling.

Rei shook his head, sighing. _Well,_ he supposed, _maybe prison will be easier with protection_. There was no other reason for him to want to keep the kid around.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no willpower. THERE IS NO GOOD REASON WHY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO DAMN LONG.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to all the readers who stuck around since the beginning, and to everyone reading this. <3


End file.
